1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly, to wireless local area network (WLAN) peer-to-peer group owner negotiation.
2. Background
WLAN devices can discover each other and share data traffic, without the instance of a traditional access point, by forming a peer-to-peer network. To form a peer-to-peer network, one of the devices should be a group owner. To determine the group owner between two devices, the two devices participate in a group owner negotiation, during which the two devices exchange their relative intent to function as a group owner. When the two devices indicate the same intent to be the group owner, a method is needed for determining the group owner in a fair way.